


seal(ly) dreams

by deathlytireddan



Series: bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the bingo square:bedsharing.Phil opens the tote bag wider, reaching out for the seal, but suddenly the water current is pulling the seal away. He reaches out farther, but the seal is gone...





	seal(ly) dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for language.
> 
> For @honeywreath on tumblr :)
> 
> Phil said in his liveshow he had this dream, so I couldn’t resist writing it.

_Phil opens the tote bag wider, reaching out for the seal, but suddenly the water current is pulling the seal away. He reaches out farther, but the seal is gone..._

Phil wakes up to the blurry outline of Dan hovering up him, warm hands on his shoulders. Phil’s face is wet. 

He inhales, surprised to find his nose is stuffy. He wipes his face on the edge of the blanket. 

He feels confused and disoriented. 

Dan carefully sets his glasses on his nose, hands him a tissue and then another tissue. His eyes are big and worried, hands never leaving Phil’s shoulder or his arm or his side for very long. 

“The seal,” Phil whispers. His chin wobbles. “It got swept away before I could get it.”

Dan blinks. “I - what? The seal?” 

Phil sniffs. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not. What happened with the seal, Phil?” 

“It wasn’t - the tank wasn’t big enough, so I had to take it to the sea. But it didn’t want to go. I was gonna take it back.” His chin wobbles again. “But it got swept out to sea. The current was too strong, ‘cause it was only little. Dan! Stop laughing!” Phil shoves his shoulder, but he’s starting to laugh wetly himself.

“I’m not!” Dan struggles to keep a straight face while Phil blows his nose in anther tissue. “But a seal, really?” He presses his lips together, but they move upwards anyway.

Phil rolls his eyes, dropping his dirty tissue on Dan’s head. It falls off. 

“What do you think that means, like, metaphorically?” Dan’s voice goes all high and funny, “what are you trying to hold on to, Phil?” He gasps. “What don’t you want to let go of?!” 

“Fuck off,” Phil giggles. “You! I want to let go of you.” He flops back onto his pillow. Dan is trying to make it laugh and it’s working.

“God, what even....I just took it out of its’ aquarium in a tote bag. A tote bag! It wasn’t even wet. And the sea was right there!” He gestures out their window. 

Dan’s shoulder’s shake with silent laughter. 

“God! What time is it, anyway?” He fumbles for his phone, brings it up to his sleepy eyes. They have almost an hour before their alarm goes off. He’s not sure he’d be able to sleep, though, too confused by the whole thing. 

Phil has always had strange, vivid dreams. From anxiety, but also just because he’s generally a weird guy. He makes a mental note to tell his mum about this one. She’ll appreciate it. 

Dan lays back down next to him, finding Phil’s hand. “Are you okay?” 

Phil nods. “It’s just weird.” 

“Mmm.”

“Stop laughing!” 

Dan kisses his cheek. “I promise I’m not! I’m amazed by how weird you are, is all.”

Phil can’t argue with that. He flops over onto Dan’s chest, ignoring the loud groans he gets in response, and tucks his head into Dan’s neck. 

He thinks about the seal being unable to reach him, the current tearing it away....

“What the hell, honestly.” 

Dan snorts. “Yeah.”

“Ugh. I’m going back to bed.” Phil gives Dan his glasses. Dan must feel a bit bad for him, because he doesn’t complain, only sets them down and brings his arms up around Phil, rubbing his back in lovely, soothing motions. 

“Thanks.”

“Sure.” Dan yawns. 

Phil shakes his head and closes his eyes, drifting back to sleep in the safety of Dan’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, lol.
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/188349097310/seally-dreams-ao3-link-here-word-count)


End file.
